7_seedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Photo Gallery
'Photo Gallery' 'Characters' Akane1.jpg|'Akane Nashimoto'|link=Akane Nashimoto|linktext=Akane Nashimoto Akio1.jpg|'Akio Haza'|link=Akio Haza|linktext=Akio Haza Ango1.jpg|'Ango'|link=Ango|linktext=Ango Aramaki4.jpg|'Takahiro Aramaki'|link=Takahiro Aramaki|linktext=Takahiro Aramaki Arashi1.jpg|'Arashi Aota'|link=Arashi Aota|linktext=Arashi Aota Ayu1.jpg|'Ayu'|link=Ayu|linktext=Ayu Ban1.jpg|'Ban'|link=Ban|linktext=Ban Botan1.jpg|'Botan Saotome'|link=Botan Saotome|linktext=Botan Saotome Chimaki1.jpg|'Chimaki Yamori'|link=Chimaki Yamori|linktext=Chimaki Yamori Natsu1.jpg|'Natsu Iwashimizu'|link=Natsu Iwashimizu|linktext=Natsu Iwashimizu Natsu.png|'Spoilers Natsu Iwashimizu'|link=Spoilers Natsu Iwashimizu|linktext=Spoilers Natsu Iwashimizu Semimaru3.jpg|'Semimaru Asai'|link=Semimaru Asai|linktext=Semimaru Asai Semimaru.png|'Spoilers Semimaru Asai'|link=Spoilers Semimaru Asai|linktext=Spoilers Semimaru Asai Matsuri1.jpg|'Matsuri Tendou'|link=Matsuri Tendou|linktext=Matsuri Tendou Matsuri.png|'Spoilers Matsuri Tendou'|link=Spoilers Matsuri Tendou|linktext=Spoilers Matsuri Tendou Akane.png|'Spoilers Akane Nashimoto'|link=Spoilers Akane Nashimoto|linktext=Spoilers Akane Nashimoto Akio.png|'Spoilers Akio Haza'|link=Spoilers Akio Haza|linktext=Spoilers Akio Haza Ango.png|'Spoilers Ango'|link=Spoilers Ango|linktext=Spoilers Ango Aramaki.png|'Spoilers Takahiro Aramaki' |link=Spoilers Takahiro Aramaki |linktext=Spoilers Takahiro Aramaki Arashi.png|'Spoilers Arashi Aota'|link=Spoilers Arashi Aota|linktext=Spoilers Arashi Aota Ayu.png|Spoilers Ayu|link=Spoilers Ayu|linktext=Spoilers Ayu Ban.png|'Spoilers Ban'|link=Spoilers Ban|linktext=Spoilers Ban Botan.png|'Spoilers Botan Saotome'|link=Spoilers Botan Saotome|linktext=Spoilers Botan Saotome Chimaki.png|'Spoilers Chimaki Yamori'|link=Spoilers Chimaki Yamori|linktext=Spoilers Chimaki Yamori Hotaru1.jpg|'Hotaru Kusakuri'|link=Hotaru Kusakuri|linktext=Hotaru Kusakuri Hotaru.png|'Spoilers Hotaru Kusakuri'|link=Spoilers Hotaru Kusakuri|linktext=Spoilers Hotaru Kusakuri Kaname1.jpg|'Kaname Mozunoto'|link=Kaname Mozunoto|linktext=Kaname Mozunoto Fubuki1.png|'Fubuki Samejima'|link=Fubuki Samejima|linktext=Fubuki Samejima Fubuki.png|'Spoilers Fubuki Samejima'|link=Spoilers Fubuki Samejima|linktext=Spoilers Fubuki Samejima Mitsuru1.jpg|'Mitsuru Kagurazaka'|link=Mitsuru Kagurazaka|linktext=Mitsuru Kagurazaka Mitsuru.png|'Spoilers Mitsuru Kagurazaka'|link=Spoilers Mitsuru Kagurazaka|linktext=Spoilers Mitsuru Kagurazaka Mutsuki.png|'Mutsuki Karezono'|link=Mutsuki Karezono|linktext=Mutsuki Karezono Arare.png|'Arare Fushizuke'|link=Arare Fushizuke|linktext=Arare Fushizuke Fuka.png|'Fuka Ayatori'|link=Fuka Ayatori|linktext=Fuka Ayatori Toji.png|'Toji Murozaki'|link=Toji Murozaki|linktext=Toji Murozaki Sayuru.png|'Sayuru Kumakawa'|link=Sayuru Kumakawa|linktext=Sayuru Kumakawa Ran1.jpg|'Ran Shishigaki'|link=Ran Shishigaki|linktext=Ran Shishigaki Ran.png|'Spoilers Ran Shishigaki'|link=Spoilers Ran Shishigaki|linktext=Spoilers Ran Shishigaki Karita1.png|'Hazuki Karita'|link=Hazuki Karita|linktext=Hazuki Karita Kurumi1.jpg|'Kurumi Shikano'|link=Kurumi Shikano|linktext=Kurumi Shikano Kurumi.png|'Spoilers Kurumi Shikano'|link=Spoilers Kurumi Shikano|linktext=Spoilers Kurumi Shikano Ryusei1.jpg|'Ryuusei Ogiwara'|link=Ryuusei Ogiwara|linktext=Ryuusei Ogiwara Ryusei.png|'Spoilers Ryuusei Ogiwara'|link=Spoilers Ryuusei Ogiwara|linktext=Spoilers Ryuusei Ogiwara Sakuya1.jpg|'Sakuya Yamaki'|link=Sakuya Yamaki|linktext=Sakuya Yamaki Sakuya.png|'Spoilers Sakuya Yamaki'|link=Spoilers Sakuya Yamaki|linktext=Spoilers Sakuya Yamaki Izayoi1.jpg|'Ryoya Izayoi'|link=Ryoya Izayoi|linktext=Ryoya Izayoi Izayoi.png|'Spoilers Ryoya Izayoi'|link=Spoilers Ryoya Izayoi|linktext=Spoilers Ryoya Izayoi Hana2.jpg|'Hana Sugurono'|link=Hana Sugurono|linktext=Hana Sugurono Hana.png|'Spoilers Hana Sugurono'|link=Spoilers Hana Sugurono|linktext=Spoilers Hana Sugurono Mansaku.png|'Spoilers Mansaku Tsunomata'|link=Spoilers Mansaku Tsunomata|linktext=Spoilers Mansaku Tsunomata Tsunomata2.png|'Mansaku Tsunomata'|link=Mansaku Tsunomata|linktext=Mansaku Tsunomata Fujiko1.jpg|'Fujiko Amacha'|link=Fujiko Amacha|linktext=Fujiko Amacha Fujiko.png|'Spoilers Fujiko Amacha'|link=Spoilers Fujiko Amacha|linktext=Spoilers Fujiko Amacha Haru1.jpg|'Haru Yukima'|link=Haru Yukima|linktext=Haru Yukima Haru.png|'Spoilers Haru Yukima'|link=Spoilers Haru Yukima|linktext=Spoilers Haru Yukima Momotaro2.png|'Momotaro Nobi'|link=Momotaro Nobi|linktext=Momotaro Nobi Momotaro.png|'Spoilers Momotaro Nobi'|link=Spoilers Momotaro Nobi|linktext=Spoilers Momotaro Nobi Chisa.png|'Chisa Taiami'|link=Chisa Taiami|linktext=Chisa Taiami Hibari.png|'Hibari Niigusa'|link=Hibari Niigusa|linktext=Hibari Niigusa Tosei.png|'Tosei Yanagi'|link=Tosei Yanagi|linktext=Tosei Yanagi Ryo3.jpg|'Ryou'|link=Ryou|linktext=Ryou Ryo.png|'Spoilers Ryou'|link=Spoilers Ryou|linktext=Spoilers Ryou Koruri1.jpg|'Koruri'|link=Koruri|linktext=Koruri Koruri.png|'Spoilers Koruri'|link=Spoilers Koruri|linktext=Spoilers Koruri Gengoro1.jpg|'Gengorou'|link=Gengorou|linktext=Gengorou Genforo.png|'Spoilers Gengorou'|link=Spoilers Gengorou|linktext=Spoilers Gengorou Nijiko1.jpg|'Nijiko'|link=Nijiko|linktext=Nijiko Nijiko.png|'Spoilers Nijiko'|link=Spoilers Nijiko|linktext=Spoilers Nijiko Unami1.jpg|'Unami'|link=Unami|linktext=Unami _ 'Team Spring' Hana2.jpg|'Hana Sugurono'|link=Hana Sugurono Hana.png|'Spoilers Hana Sugurono'|link=Spoilers Hana Sugurono Tsunomata2.png|'Mansaku Tsunomata'|link=Mansaku Tsunomata Mansaku.png|'Spoilers Mansaku Tsunomata'|link=Spoilers Mansaku Tsunomata Fujiko1.jpg|'Fujiko Amacha'|link=Fujiko Amacha Fujiko.png|'Spoilers Fujiko Amacha'|link=Spoilers Fujiko Amacha Haru1.jpg|'Haru Yukima'|link=Haru Yukima Haru.png|'Spoilers Haru Yukima'|link=Spoilers Haru Yukima Momotaro2.png|'Momotaro Nobi'|link=Momotaro Nobi Momotaro.png|'Spoilers Momotaro Nobi'|link=Spoilers Momotaro Nobi Chisa.png|'Chisa Taiami'|link=Chisa Taiami Chisa.png|'Spoilers Chisa Taiami'|link=Spoilers Chisa Taiami Hibari.png|'Hibari Niigusa'|link=Hibari Niigusa Hibari.png|'Spoilers Hibari Niigusa'|link=Spoilers Hibari Niigusa Tosei.png|'Tosei Yanagi'|link=Tosei Yanagi Tosei.png|'Spoilers Tosei Yanagi'|link=Spoilers Tosei Yanagi _ 'Team Summer A' Ango1.jpg|'Ango'|link=Ango Ango.png|'Spoilers Ango'|link=Spoilers Ango Ryo3.jpg|'Ryou'|link=Ryou Ryo.png|'Spoilers Ryou'|link=Spoilers Ryou Koruri1.jpg|'Koruri'|link=Koruri Koruri.png|'Spoilers Koruri'|link=Spoilers Koruri Ayu1.jpg|'Ayu'|link=Ayu Ayu.png|'Spoilers Ayu'|link=Spoilers Ayu Gengoro1.jpg|'Gengorou'|link=Gengorou Genforo.png|'Spoilers Gengorou'|link=Spoilers Gengorou Ban1.jpg|'Ban'|link=Ban Ban.png|'Spoilers Ban'|link=Spoilers Ban Nijiko1.jpg|'Nijiko'|link=Nijiko Nijiko.png|'Spoilers Nijiko'|link=Spoilers Nijiko Unami1.jpg|'Unami'|link=Unami Unami1.jpg|'Spoilers Unami'|link=Spoilers Unami _ 'Team Summer B' Natsu1.jpg|'Natsu Iwashimizu'|link=Natsu Iwashimizu Natsu.png|'Spoilers Natsu Iwashimizu'|link=Spoilers Natsu Iwashimizu Arashi1.jpg|'Arashi Aota'|link=Arashi Aota Arashi.png|'Spoilers Arashi Aota'|link=Spoilers Arashi Aota Semimaru3.jpg|'Semimaru Asai'|link=Semimaru Asai Semimaru.png|'Spoilers Semimaru Asai'|link=Spoilers Semimaru Asai Matsuri1.jpg|'Matsuri Tendou'|link=Matsuri Tendou Matsuri.png|'Spoilers Matsuri Tendou'|link=Spoilers Matsuri Tendou Chimaki1.jpg|'Chimaki Yamori'|link=Chimaki Yamori Chimaki.png|'Spoilers Chimaki Yamori'|link=Spoilers Chimaki Yamori Hotaru1.jpg|'Hotaru Kusakuri'|link=Hotaru Kusakuri Hotaru.png|'Spoilers Hotaru Kusakuri'|link=Spoilers Hotaru Kusakuri Kaname1.jpg|'Kaname Mozunoto'|link=Kaname Mozunoto Kaname1.jpg|'Spoilers Kaname Mozunoto'|link=Spoilers Kaname Mozunoto Botan1.jpg|'Botan Saotome'|link=Botan Saotome Botan.png|'Spoilers Botan Saotome'|link=Spoilers Botan Saotome _ 'Team Autumn' Akio1.jpg|'Akio Haza'|link=Akio Haza Akio.png|'Spoilers Akio Haza'|link=Spoilers Akio Haza Ran1.jpg|'Ran Shishigaki'|link=Ran Shishigaki Ran.png|'Spoilers Ran Shishigaki'|link=Spoilers Ran Shishigaki Karita1.png|'Hazuki Karita'|link=Hazuki Karita Hazuki.png|'Spoilers Hazuki Karita'|link=Spoilers Hazuki Karita Kurumi1.jpg|'Kurumi Shikano'|link=Kurumi Shikano Kurumi.png|'Spoilers Kurumi Shikano'|link=Spoilers Kurumi Shikano Ryusei1.jpg|'Ryuusei Ogiwara'|link=Ryuusei Ogiwara Ryusei.png|'Spoilers Ryuusei Ogiwara'|link=Spoilers Ryuusei Ogiwara Akane1.jpg|'Akane Nashimoto'|link=Akane Nashimoto Akane.png|'Spoilers Akane Nashimoto'|link=Spoilers Akane Nashimoto Sakuya1.jpg|'Sakuya Yamaki'|link=Sakuya Yamaki Sakuya.png|'Spoilers Sakuya Yamaki'|link=Spoilers Sakuya Yamaki Izayoi1.jpg|'Ryoya Izayoi'|link=Ryoya Izayoi Izayoi.png|'Spoilers Ryoya Izayoi'|link=Spoilers Ryoya Izayoi _ 'Team Winter' Aramaki4.jpg|'Takahiro Aramaki'|link=Takahiro Aramaki Aramaki.png|'Spoilers Takahiro Aramaki'|link=Spoilers Takahiro Aramaki Fubuki1.png|'Fubuki Samejima'|link=Fubuki Samejima Fubuki.png|'Spoilers Fubuki Samejima'|link=Spoilers Fubuki Samejima Mitsuru1.jpg|'Mitsuru Kagurazaka'|link=Mitsuru Kagurazaka Mitsuru.png|'Spoilers Mitsuru Kagurazaka'|link=Spoilers Mitsuru Kagurazaka Mutsuki.png|'Mutsuki Karezono'|link=Mutsuki Karezono Mutsuki.png|'Spoilers Mutsuki Karezono'|link=Mutsuki Karezono Arare.png|'Arare Fushizuke'|link=Arare Fushizuke Arare.png|'Spoilers Arare Fushizuke'|link=Spoilers Arare Fushizuke Fuka.png|'Fuka Ayatori'|link=Fuka Ayatori Fuka.png|'Spoilers Fuka Ayatori'|link=Spoilers Fuka Ayatori Toji.png|'Toji Murozaki'|link=Toji Murozaki Toji.png|'Spoilers Toji Murozaki'|link=Spoilers Toji Murozaki Sayuru.png|'Sayuru Kumakawa'|link=Sayuru Kumakawa Sayuru.png|'Spoilers Sayuru Kumakawa'|link=Spoilers Sayuru Kumakawa _ 'Other Characters' _ 'Inhabitants of Ryugu Shelter' Mark1.jpg|'Ibaraki Mark'|link=Ibaraki Mark Mark1.jpg|'Spoilers Ibaraki Mark'|link=Spoilers Ibaraki Mark Maria1.jpg|'Miki Maria'|link=Miki Maria Maria1.jpg|'Spoilers Miki Maria'|link=Spoilers Miki Maria Dj1.png|'Kagami Norikazu'|link=Kagami Norikazu Dj1.png|'Spoilers Kagami Norikazu'|link=Spoilers Kagami Norikazu Oda2.png|'Oda Michitsuna'|link=Oda Michitsuna Oda2.png|'Spoilers Oda Michitsuna'|link=Spoilers Oda Michitsuna Sadao1.png|'Saruwatari Sadao'|link=Saruwatari Sadao Sadao1.png|'Spoilers Saruwatari Sadao'|link=Spoilers Saruwatari Sadao Hino1.png|'Hino Takeru'|link=Hino Takeru Hino1.png|'Spoilers Hino Takeru'|link=Spoilers Hino Takeru Mangaka1.png|'Sakata Tokidoki'|link=Sakata Tokidoki Mangaka1.png|'Spoilers Sakata Tokidoki'|link=Spoilers Sakata Tokidoki Takashi1.jpg|'Sugurono Takashi'|link=Sugurono Takashi Takashi1.jpg|'Spoilers Sugurono Takashi'|link=Spoilers Sugurono Takashi Miho1.jpg|'Sugurono Miho'|link=Sugurono Miho Miho1.jpg|'Spoilers Sugurono Miho'|link=Spoilers Sugurono Miho _''' '''Team Summer A Candidates Shigeru1.png|'Shigeru'|link=Shigeru Shigeru.png|'Spoilers Shigeru'|link=Spoilers Shigeru Ukai1.png|'Ukai'|link=Ukai Ukai1.png|'Spoilers Ukai'|link=Spoilers Ukai Mayu1.jpg|'Mayu'|link=Mayu Mayu.png|'Spoilers Mayu'|link=Spoilers Mayu Nobara.png|'Nobara'|link=Nobara Nobara.png|'Spoilers Nobara'|link=Spoilers Nobara Hyo1.png|'Hyo'|link=Hyo Hyo1.png|'Spoilers Hyo'|link=Spoilers Hyo _ 'Animals' For further information about these pictures, go to either the Animals or the Setting pages. _ Dog1.png Sabertooth1.png Winter animals1.png Fish2.png Water nymph with rat1.png Water nymphs1.png Pissed off dinosaur1.png Fever wasp.png Llamas and chicken1.png Izayoi in field1.png Carnivorous rabbits feeding1.png Carnivorous rabbit1.png Cockroaches2.png Cockroaches1.png Derekalbert.png Batsu1.png Dai1.png Fubukimitsuru1.png Boar1.png Moronbird1.png Vol7 2.png Kuroda2.png Haru_Dai_Batsu.png|'Haru with Dai and Batsu'|link=Animals 'Various wonderful pictures' 7Seeds Official Fanbook 016 017.jpg|Part of Team Summer A with some other candidates.|link=Team Summer A 7Seeds Official Fanbook 018.jpg|The two leaders of Team Autumn|link=Team Autumn 7Seeds Official Fanbook 003.jpg|'Team Summer B'|link=Team Summer B 7Seeds Official Fanbook 013.jpg|'Team Winter'|link=Team Winter 7Seeds Official Fanbook 009.jpg|'Team Spring'|link=Team Spring Fanbook cover.jpg|'Various main characters'|link=Characters Fubukimitsuru1.png|'Aramaki with his dogs'|link=Animals 427596 282695921802746 216164418455897 678562 223835759 n.jpg|'Mayu and Koruri' 302371 216581671747505 1246417750 n.jpg|'Members of Team Winter'|link=Radio drama Natsu3.jpg|'Natsu dreaming'|link=Natsu Iwashimizu Impact event.jpg|'A meteorite hitting the earth' (fake pic)|link=Development Wiki-wordmark.png|'The 7 Seeds logo'|link=7_Seeds_Wiki Cd3.jpg|'Hana and Fujiko'|link=Radio drama Cd2.jpg|'Young Aramaki and his nameless dog friend'|link=Radio drama Cd1.jpg|'Natsu, Semimaru and Arashi'|link=Radio drama SummerB 1.jpg|'Team Summer B'|link=Team Summer B _ 'Plants and Scenery' Flowers1.png|'Arashi finds the first flowers in the New World.'|link=http://7-seeds.wikia.com/wiki/Setting#Northern_Honshu Blue Mucus2.png|'Blue Mucus'|link=http://7-seeds.wikia.com/wiki/Setting#Mainland_of_Kanto Blue Mucus1.png|'Hana accidentally touching the Blue Mucus'|link=http://7-seeds.wikia.com/wiki/Setting#Mainland_of_Kanto Praying mantises, dragonfly, boat beetle1.png|'Praying mantises, dragonfly, boat beetles'|link=http://7-seeds.wikia.com/wiki/Setting#Insects_Island Carboniferous era1.png|'Carboniferous Era-like area'|link=http://7-seeds.wikia.com/wiki/Setting#Insects_Island Collecting cactus1.png|'Semimaru, collecting cactus'|link=http://7-seeds.wikia.com/wiki/Setting#Southern_Honshu Izayoi in field1.png|Izayoi working in Team Autumn's fields|link=http://7-seeds.wikia.com/wiki/Setting#Kansai_region Pitcher plant1.png|'Natsu almost fell into a pitcher plant's trap'|link=http://7-seeds.wikia.com/wiki/Setting#Animals_and_plants_on_Cat_Island Sundew1.png|'Natsu is attacked by a giant sundew plant'|link=http://7-seeds.wikia.com/wiki/Setting#Animals_and_plants_on_Cat_Island Peace memorial1.jpg|'Arashi discovers the Nagasaki Peace Memorial underwater'|link=http://7-seeds.wikia.com/wiki/Setting#Geography Seven Seeds vol02 ch08 p142-143.png|'Team Spring'|link=Team Spring Seven Seeds vol07 ch36 p009.png|'The mess hall of the Summer A candidates'|link=Other Characters Main hall1.png|'Ryugu Shelter's meeting hall'|link=Ryugu Shelter Ryugu shelter 1.png|'Ryugu Shelter's entrance area'|link=Ryugu Shelter _ 'Various informative pictures' Wind class.png|'Wind Class'|link=Specialist Classes Soil class.png|'Soil Class'|link=Specialist Classes Medical class.png|'Medical Class'|link=Specialist Classes Animal class.png|'Animal Class'|link=Specialist Classes Plant class.png|'Plants Class'|link=Specialist Classes Water class.png|'Water Class'|link=Specialist Classes Fire class.png|'Fire Class'|link=Specialist Classes Layout1.png|'The layout of Ryugu Shelter'|link=Ryugu Shelter _ 'Complete volume covers' 14859526 000.jpg 22.2.jpg 21.jpg 20.jpg 19.jpg 18.jpeg 17.jpg 16.jpg 15.jpg 14.jpg 13.jpg 12.jpg 11.jpg 10.jpg 9.jpg 8.jpg 7.jpg 6.jpg 5.jpg 4.jpg 3.jpg 2.jpg 1.jpg 'Fanart' Hana & Arashi.jpeg Hana.jpeg Ango.jpeg Tree of Seasons.jpg|'The Four Seasons' by Ysaye|link=The Four Seasons Category:Colored